I'll See You In Heaven
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: “I’ll see you in heaven…” she whispered as intense tears mounted in her eyes and fell as they overflowed.-- “I’ll see you in heaven…” were his final words, before he carelessly soared off the precipice, welcoming death with his arms wide open. -Sad NILEY-


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**With you my heart will always stay. With you my thoughts will be every day.  
You remain to be the one that I regret letting get away.  
Why didn't I say what I needed to say?  
You are the one I will always use my wishes on.  
You are the one I will always wish was never gone.  
I'll constantly wonder what went wrong.  
I'll forever think of what I could've done that was never done."**_

_**---Anonymous.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hot tears ran down her porcelain skin as she pulled her comforter closer to her slim body. She was not feeling cold because of the weather conditions. No. The chill that she was feeling radiated of the cold-hearted people that this place that we call earth, our home, was overflowing with. How they could be so anesthetized, and just disregard everybody else's feelings, she couldn't discern. She wouldn't know.

She clutched her heart, breathing exceedingly fast. She was hyperventilating. She didn't know what to do. All that this broken girl yearned for was a moment –simply a split second-- of peace. When she would be content with herself. When she would be able to candidly accept as true that she was loved. But, no matter how hard she fought with herself to change her attitude towards life, she wasn't able to. She just couldn't. It was not that she hadn't tried, of course she had. But no matter how many times she tried to ignore those cold-hearted people, they had just treaded heavily and shredded all of her dignity; privacy; opinions; attitudes; self-esteem. But more often than not, her heart. Those boorish comments and vulgar names she was being called was becoming just a fragment excessively tough for her to endure to any further extent.

Pulling herself out of the bed, she rose to her full height. Her body felt heavy and unbearably profound. Looking over at the mahogany night table, her blue eyes fell onto the picture frame holding the photo of the boy who'd stolen her heart. Who'd so cruelly left her to suffer through this bitter world. He had promised her a 'forever and always'. Now, thinking back to that unfeasible pledge, she felt the urge to laugh out loud. But, she had fallen in love with the boy that acted goofy just to make her smile; whose voice was able to brighten her day. Not the boy that wore dress shirts and shoes and went around like a showcase doll. Like a robot.

And the image was of the boy that had so crazily found a way into her heart, not the thing that he was acting like now. Maybe they just weren't meant to be; maybe this was the way god had planned their life for them. Without each other. The thought itself was like an icy knife cutting through her already tattered heart.

She ran a smooth finger across the cool glass protecting her love's image. "I'll see you in heaven…" she whispered as intense tears mounted in her eyes and fell as they overflowed.

Walking into her stylishly tiled bathroom, she made her way over to the shelf situated above the sink. Her steps getting wobblier and wobblier as she realized the danger of what she was about to do. But she had never to be the one to go back on a decision once she had decided. Even if it was a fatal decision as suicide.

Taking one last look at herself on the mirror, she swung the cabinet open swiftly as her eyes located the white bottle of pills she had been looking for. Wrapping her slender fingers around the bottle, she took it out and left the bathroom. Placing her self on her bed before her knees gave out to the overwhelming power of melancholy she was feeling, she pulled the cap off the bottle. She tilted it and about a twenty or so tablets fell into her cupped palm. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was going to undergo: death.

After having gulped the tablets down with the help of a glass of water, she remembered something. She wasn't saying goodbye… Her eyes frantically searched the scattered room for a pen and a piece of paper. Her vision was beginning to sway. Blinking rapidly, she balled her hands and rubbed her eyes. Her view was slightly clearer.

_To whoever cares;  
I may seem vulnerable; weak; defenseless; exposed, but actually when you think about it, I'm the brave one. You may not realize how every little thing done 'haters' affected me. But, I still love you and every one of them, because we are all children of god. And god loves everyone._

_I love you mom…  
I love you dad…  
I love you Brais, Brandi, Trace, Noah…  
I love you Emily, Demi, Mandy…  
I love you Ni_

She knew what she was writing was making no sense. Still, there was nothing that she could because her emotions were not that she would be able to express them with mere words. No, they went above and beyond that.

Weird colors and movements began to appear in front of her, none of it made sense. She couldn't even hold the pen straight anymore. A loud thudding filled her head as her hand automatically dropped the plastic and sprung up to hold her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few drops of tears left them and landed brusquely on the white paper, smudging her last words.

She laid herself on the bed and her mind tried to replay all the happy times in her life. They seemed to be so far, far away. She closed her eyes and Imagined falling into a deep sleep, the throbbing stopped. A peaceful smile drew on her face as she slipped away into nothingness… This was the last time Miley would see this world. She had for once got what she wanted: peace.

-----

The boy clutched the letter in his sweaty hands after he had finished reading the last words of his one true love. She was gone. She was gone forever. The funeral he had previously been to was evidence to that. He would never be able to see that shine in her eyes; the twinkle in her laugh; the emotion in her voice as she sang to him… Mostly, he would miss her, just being with her. This was my entire fault! He thought, furious at himself. He had, had a whole year to fix her. But no, he had listened to the world, and ignored her. Now he realized how uncouth and crude his behavior had been. But there was no going back.

The piece of paper crumpled as his hands balled in anger and fury. How could he let this happen?! He shut his eyes as the reminiscent tears escaped his lids and rolled down his cheek, just like how she used to run her fingers along the same surface. It pained him to know that she would never again be able to do that. And he knew it was partly his fault, it killed him to know that he had been the murderer, theoretically.

Enraged, he stuck the balled article into his pocket and stormed into his car. He drove recklessly for hours. Not caring where he was headed to, for he didn't know where the road he took lead to. For hours he rode along every vacant road he could stumble upon, thinking about her.

Finally, he came to a halt somewhere wholly foreign. Putting his sweaty head down on the steering wheel, he rested for a while. After some time, he pulled himself out of the vehicle. He stared around; he was on top of a mountain. Peeking over the edge, he grasped that it was more than just dangerous. It was deadly.

Fate has lead me here, he thought, I will be able to reunite with her, tell her how sorry I am and I will be able to hold her in my arms again! Exhilaration shook his body as those thoughts ran through his mind. Looking down, he gulped. But he was not scared.

"I'll see you in heaven…" were his final words, before he carelessly soared off the precipice, welcoming death with his arms wide open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Honestly? That was crap. But I was feeling like writing something sad. So, please review, even if it is to tell me that it was horrible. I can handle a little constructive criticism, I think. Lol. :D  
REVIEW!**

**-Love, Sara.**


End file.
